


Lickity Lick

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Voyeurism And Exhibitionism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polish Leedus Team, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: They haven't seen each other for three long months, so Andy is not surprised that Norman's oral fixation is at its peak... He would love to do something more, but it'sNorman, so Andy lets him do whatever he wants.





	Lickity Lick

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so... with out lovely boys being all generous and letting the fans catch them going to the movies together and what not, I think my brain got a bit sizzled and I can't stop writing Leedus fics. I hope you'll like it, y'all! <3 
> 
> The credit for the idea goes to MermaidSheenaz, who brainstormed it with me a while ago. Then the bun started to run wild and I got wild, too, and she kept an eye on me to make sure the boys didn't do anything stupid. 
> 
> Spoiler alert: they do stupid stuff anyway ;) 
> 
> Comments and ideas keep the writer happy, so feel free to donate under the fic once you've read <3
> 
> Also, the promised eyeliner fic is coming up, being shaped up as I type these words, so you can expect it any day now, lovelies! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

After three months of no contact, Norman was always like an insistent algae eater.

_Not that Andy minded._

They had just finished their comic con panel, an almost-two-hours-long thing that was filled with laughter, tears, and interesting questions…  

...and wandering hands.

Wandering hands that traveled to Andy’s thighs a bit too often. He didn’t have anything against it - quite the opposite, in fact. Being apart from Norman for three months sucked majorly, so every little touch came as a pleasant surprise to him. And if their fans had noticed anything, well… They only reacted with cheers and even bigger smiles.

Later, when the panel and the autograph round were over, Norman declared he was too tired to go anywhere, so Andy did the same. They went to their hotel, excusing themselves with another day of panels to anyone who asked. The trip was quick and full of Norman’s hands, again, but Andy waited for the rest of the evening to follow - he could figure out just what Norman was thinking going by his looks alone.

_Especially the ones focused on Andy’s lips._

Andy groaned quietly and looked out of the window of their limo. Numerous scenarios - _based on experience_ \- flew through his head. He knew Norman, he knew just how fixated he could get after such a long time spent apart… he was really looking forward to it.

They went to Andy’s hotel room by silent agreement - it was the closest. They managed to behave all through the elevator ride and the almost-silent corridor walk. As soon as they stepped inside, Norman slammed the door shut behind them and grabbed Andy’s hand. Andy didn’t really resist when he was tugged over to the couch and pushed down on it. He landed with a huff, trying to adjust his position, but he didn’t have enough time - Norman was straddling his legs the second Andy’s ass touched the couch. Andy leaned in for a quick kiss, hands automatically settling on Norman’s thighs which were now spread over his own. He had to tilt his head to the side to avoid poking Norman with the bill of the baseball cap he was wearing.

They were still in their comic con clothes - faded jeans and a t-shirt for Andy, a surprisingly nice pair of black trousers and a dark button up for Norman. The sleek material wrapped around Norman’s legs made Andy run his palms over them teasingly, enjoying the way Norman’s knees shifted closer, bracketing Andy’s ass and digging into the plush couch.

Norman leaned back and grabbed the cap. He pulled it off of Andy’s head and threaded his fingers through Andy’s curls, messing them up in the process and making Andy shiver. The fingers slid down his neck and to his chest, leaving little hot trails on his skin.  
“Come here,” Andy whispered, leaning up to press their lips together again. Norman’s mouth was hungry on his, tongue seeking entrance immediately. Andy parted his lips with a small groan, his own hands moving higher up, wrapping around the belt Norman was wearing. The urge to touch bare skin was raising with every sweep of Norman’s tongue in his mouth, and Andy tugged at the fabric of Norman’s shirt, untucking it from behind the waistband of his pants, until he could place his fingers on Norman’s naked hip. The heat of skin-on-skin contact made him dizzy and he groaned, slipping his whole palms under the shirt, pressing them to the small of Norman’s back.

Norman just hummed against him and drew Andy’s bottom lip into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on it, running his tongue over it enough times to make it tingle. Andy tried to reciprocate, but there was no use, so he just let him do whatever he wanted.

Once Norman was done abusing his bottom lip - letting it go with a small pop - he went back to licking Andy’s mouth. He dragged his tongue over the palate and dipped it lower, wrapped it around Andy’s own tongue and stroked them together until Andy wanted to whine into the kiss. His own hands tightened on Norman’s waist, and he let Norman explore to his heart content, rolling his eyes when he just went back to sucking Andy’s lips again.   
“Not that…” Andy tried, but Norman’s tongue interrupted him again, and he had to lean back to actually get the words out.

“Not that I’m complaining… but could we…” he didn’t get a chance to finish. The whole three seconds it took him to get the words out, Norman spent gulping in the much needed oxygen and eyefucking Andy.   
“Talk later,” Norman gruffed and dove back in, claiming Andy’s mouth once more. His hands started to move around Andy’s body and finally came to rest on Andy’s neck, fingers winding in the long curls at his nape.

Norman loved those curls. He loved to push his nose into them and just breathe. He loved to tug at them to make Andy gasp. He loved how they always bounced back, even after he had been crushing them in his fist because Andy’s lips on his cock were just _too damn good._

Norman grabbed them now, pulled just a little, just to have Andy’s mouth fall that bit more open. A small moan escaped him and Norman swallowed it quickly, shifting on Andy’s lap and bringing them a bit closer together. He could feel the hard outline of Andy’s cock through the layers of material. When Andy bucked his hips up - a small motion stopped almost entirely by Norman’s weight on him - Norman groaned and pressed down.

He could get drunk on Andy’s taste. The man was like ambrosia, his mouth sweet and spicy, flavored with a glass of cinnamon latte on the event, and a cigarette they had shared. Norman slipped his tongue inside as far as he could, running it over every millimeter of Andy’s mouth. Andy started to pull away again, his own hands pawing at Norman’s sides, so Norman let up a bit. He went back to sucking and nibbling on Andy’s plush lips, tearing a loud moan right out of Andy’s lungs. He swallowed that one, too.

Andy didn’t know it they had been going at it for minutes or hours. His head was swimming, he was hard, and his lips were fucking _sore_ from Norman’s enthusiastic onslaught of teeth and tongue. He pulled back, heaving in a few quick breaths.   
“Can we actually _do_ something?” Andy asked with a pointed look at his crotch. Norman just scoffed.   
“Then do,” he muttered and leaned back in. “I’m busy,” and with that, he tried to reattach himself back to Andy’s mouth, but the Brit turned his face to the side. Norman’s lips landed at Andy’s neck, and Norman froze for a moment.

He took a long inhale.

And then, he was back at it again. Andy groaned shakily, feeling Norman’s tongue trailing up and down his neck. It flicked wetly over the shell of his ear and dipped behind it, making Andy shiver. Norman answered with a grunt and used his hand - still fisted in Andy’s hair - to steer his head more to the side. He attacked the exposed skin, sucking just under Andy’s jaw, exactly where the beard ended.

The taste was even better there. Norman couldn’t really believe how it could feel so good, but it seemed too complicated to pick apart now, so he let it be. He dragged his tongue over every available surface, enjoying the changing texture of Andy’s beard scraping at his taste buds. The smell of Andy’s aftershave tickled his nose and Norman sniffed, trying to get more of it.

“Is that… Is that fucking _Old Spice?”_ Norman asked with a huff, changing the place and pressing his nose into the hollow of Andy’s throat.   
“Yeah… _why?_ ” Andy rasped and tried to clear his throat. It was dry suddenly, making his voice sound all croaky.   
“Man… _Only you,”_ Norman chuckled, dragging his lips higher, sucking on Andy’s pulse point. Andy moaned and arched his back, the sensations shooting straight to his cock. It was still trapped in the denim and it was starting the get very uncomfortable.

 _“Normy…”_ Andy almost whined and bucked his hips up for good measure. Norman pulled away and looked down between them. He scoffed, and Andy could almost imagine the internal eye-roll that followed. But Norman still grabbed his belt and started to unbuckle it, so he guessed it was okay. And then, the zipper went down with a little electric sound, and Andy thought it was more than okay - it was pretty fucking good, actually. Even more so, when Norman plunged one hand inside Andy’s underwear and wrapped his fingers around Andy’s hard length. He gave him a few nice squeezes that turned Andy’s muscles to jello, before he drew the cock out.

Andy let his head fall back on the backrest, felt Norman’s fingers tug at his hair where they were still fisted in his curls, let his eyes fall shut slowly…

Only to snap them open again.

Norman had grabbed one of Andy’s hands and brought it forward, _slapped it on Andy’s leaking cock,_ and let go, just to lean back in and start his feast on Andy’s neck all over again.

“You _kidding me_ right now?” Andy growled incredulously. He really didn’t know what was so appealing in the aftershave that had Norman acting like Eye in The Dark on catnip, but it was getting ridiculous. He started to move his hand slowly over his hard length, biting back a moan when Norman changed the sides and started the whole business again. “The hell are you doing, Norm?”   
“I missed you,” Norman mumbled, not breaking his licking routine. “Tastes good,” he added after a moment and Andy laughed.   
“It’s just cheap aftershave,” he huffed out.   
“Mhm… God knows why you use it,” Norman went on, dragging his tongue to Andy’s ear. “You don’t even shave anymore.”   
“Maybe because you like it so much?” Andy phrased it like it was a question.

Norman pulled away hearing that. He focused his fiery eyes on Andy’s face, gaze traveling over Andy’s red and still-puffy lips. And then, Norman’s eyes went lower, down to Andy’s dick, to the hand moving slowly over it, before he dragged them back up again. His hands settled on Andy’s hips, fingers slipping under the t-shirt he was wearing.   
“How much do you like this tee?” Norman asked, raising one eyebrow at him. Andy shrugged.

There was a grunt coming from Norman, a sound that could have been ‘good’ had it not been so low and dark. His hands fisted around the hem of the t-shirt and he tugged hard. The fabric gave and, with a noise that was actually startling in the quiet room, parted under Norman’s force.   
“What?” Andy gasped, looking down at the torn material. _“Norman!”_   
“Hey, I _asked_ ,” Norman shrugged and pulled again, tearing the shirt all the way up to the collar. He pushed the ruined fabric to the side and re-attached himself to Andy’s skin.

“Fuck, Norman…” Andy rasped out. He moaned and his back arched, and Norman just happily went with the motion. He skimmed his hands over Andy’s ribs and wrapped his arms around his back, letting his tongue travel over Andy’s collarbone. The taste was different here - the chemical tang of the aftershave was almost completely gone, but there was this kind of warm sweetness that always seemed to encompass Andy. Norman moaned and closed his eyes, a shudder going through him.

_He knew just where this sweet scent was the strongest._

Moving awkwardly, Norman shifted and climbed down from Andy’s lap. He slid to the floor and landed on his knees - one fluid movement that enabled him to leave his mouth still pressed to Andy’s chest. He licked his way down, painting a scorching trail that started at Andy’s nipple and ended at his navel, before Norman pulled away and looked down. Andy’s cock was peeking out from between his loose fingers, the pink head glistening with precome. Norman licked his lips at the sight and glanced up.

Andy’s eyes were boring into him, fiery and heavy-lidded. He was panting, lips parting as if he tried to say something, but the heat of the moment must have gotten to him, and he stayed silent. Norman leaned in and flicked his tongue over the very tip of the pretty cock, eyes still fixed on Andy. The Brit groaned, hips rocking on reflex, begging for more, but Norman pulled away. Prompted by that groan, knowing just how dirty Andy could talk when they were in bed together, Norman craved to hear more.  
“Tell me,” he husked, leaning in again and dragging his tongue over the head of Andy’s dick. Andy moaned.   
“What?”   
“Whatcha want me to do,” Norman supplied, ducking his head lower. Andy’s fist was still wrapped loosely around his cock, and Norman ran his tongue over the knuckles, licking off the precome.

“You know I’m - ” Andy moaned when Norman’s lips returned to the head again. _“Shit!_ I’m not good at this,” Andy muttered, pulling his hand away and letting Norman use his own fingers to hold him.   
“Not _good_ at this?” Norman snorted, squeezing around Andy’s length and drawing a low moan out of him. “Two hours ago you said _‘she licks me clean’._ In front of the _whole panel_ ,” Norman reminded him, moving his hand slowly. Andy’s hips bucked, trying to chase the sensation. He was so hard it hurt, and Norman’s teasing touch was not really helping the situation.

“What do you want me to say?” He asked breathily, looking down at Norman. He brought one hand to Norman’s head and threaded his fingers through his hair.   
“Tell me what you want,” Norman whispered, his mouth so close to Andy’s cock that the puff of air falling from Norman’s lips made him shiver.

Andy closed his eyes for a few seconds. He used that moment to compose his thoughts, to fall back on his acting skills.

When Andy’s eyes opened again, Norman shivered at how dark they appeared. Andy stared intensely at him, his gaze hot enough to set Norman’s blood on fire. His fist tightened around Andy’s cock on reflex. And then Andy’s mouth opened and his deep voice rattled Norman’s brain.   
_“Suck me, Norman,”_ Andy commanded, fucking _commanded,_ and Norman was happy he was on his knees already - he would have fallen to the floor right there and then.

As soon as the words were out of Andy’s mouth, Norman attached himself to his cock, lips parting and fitting around the head. He gave it a dirty, little kiss, and went on, sucking half of the length inside his mouth. Andy choked on a moan, head falling back. _God, it wasn’t going to take long…_

Norman wriggled his tongue on the underside and then pulled almost all the way off. He pushed the very tip of his tongue against the little slit at the end, before he started to run it in circles around the head. Andy moaned and his legs twitched when Norman scraped his teeth playfully over the foreskin.   
“Christ…” Andy was practically vibrating out of his skin. The wet heat of Norman’s mouth was too much to bear, especially after all that biting and licking Norman had done before. When that hot mouth took his length in again, Andy gave a strangled whimper, his fingers tightening in Norman’s hair.

He could feel his orgasm approaching, closer and closer with every slide of Norman’s lips, with every quiet hum that shot right through him, and pooled at the base of his spine like sticky, sweet chocolate. And then, Norman hollowed his cheeks on a particularly hard suck and dove down, causing the head of Andy’s cock to hit the back of his throat, and Andy couldn’t take it anymore. He was only a man, after all, and Norman like this - on his knees, Andy’s length in his mouth - was just too much.

Andy came with a long moan that could have been Norman’s name, if he had any mental powers to actually form words. He threw his head back and fisted Norman’s hair on reflex, keeping him in place as his own hips twitched and pleasure washed over him.   
“God…” Andy wheezed as soon as he was able to breathe again. He looked down at Norman, releasing him and watching as he pulled off of his cock.

Norman licked his lips and smiled up at Andy, before he sat back on his heels and brought one hand to the front of his trousers. He rubbed the bulge, still staring right into Andy’s eyes.   
“Take it out,” Andy rasped, his throat too dry to work properly. Norman’s hand paused for a moment, his gaze skittering over Andy’s form - from his feet to his softening cock, to his exposed chest - only to settle back on Andy’s face.

“Come on, Normy, show me… _Take it out._ ” And just like that, Norman was pawing at his belt and zipper, having them both undone in record time. He drew his length out, spat into his palm and wrapped it around his length.

Andy couldn’t take his eyes off him.

There was something decadent in the way Norman moved his hand, in the little twitch of his hips when they started to rock forward, in his gaze that was still fixed on Andy. Norman was a true vision like this, a picture Andy could just stare at forever. Norman’s eyes were hypnotizing, and Andy could almost feel himself being pulled towards him. He resisted and let his own gaze travel lower, to Norman’s cock and to the fingers wrapped around it - strong and rough, smeared with precome, and making little, _obscene_ , squelching noises with Norman’s every pull. _Andy wanted to have them wrapped around his length the next time Norman fucked him raw_.

But for now, his own dick was soft and sensitive where it rested in the V of his jeans, and Andy knew that round two wasn’t going to happen tonight. He reached down and tucked himself in, zipping his pants back up and not bothering with the button or the belt. Norman groaned in protest, eyes shifting between Andy’s face and the front of his jeans, tongue darting out to wet his parted lips.

Andy was only a man.

He slid to the floor and landed on his knees, which placed him directly in front of Norman. Reaching with one hand, he pulled Norman’s arm to the side and wrapped his own palm around Norman’s cock, groaning at the heat and the hardness that greeted him. Norman gasped and his back arched, both of his hands coming up. He fisted them in Andy’s ruined t-shirt, but Andy didn’t mind - it was going straight to the bin, might as well get precome all over it.

He leaned forward when Norman’s length twitched in his grasp, pressed their mouths together and stole Norman’s breath with a heated kiss. It was deep and dirty, and left Norman panting for air when they broke away. Andy didn’t waste time - he picked up the pace of his hand, tightening his fingers on every upstroke. He ducked his head and licked a broad stripe up Norman’s neck, only to finish it right next to Norman’s ear.   
“You gonna come?” He whispered hotly, sucking on the earlobe, earning a sweet whimper. Norman’s hips rocked forward, pushing his cock into the tight circle of Andy’s fingers, and Andy chuckled darkly.

“That’s it… I wish I were younger, you know? I would be fucking you right now. So hot like this...” he went on, wrapping his free hand around Norman’s waist for leverage and leaning forwards. It caused Norman’s body to bow back, his grip on Andy’s t-shirt tightening.

“Come on,” Andy murmured, his hand speeding up. If Norman wanted him to talk dirty, he would talk dirty… and throw every last bit of his British accent into it, too. “Fuck my fist, _sweetheart._ Show me how you like it,” Andy growled right into Norman’s ear, and Norman trashed in his arms, a high pitched moan escaping him. “Come on, darling. _Scream my name.”_

Norman didn’t. His throat closed up and he threw his head back silently, eyes falling shut as his whole body shook with the force of his orgasm. Andy kept on moving his hand, gaze traveling down to see Norman’s come landing on his black button-up. There was a quiet feeling of satisfaction brought by ruining Norman’s shirt. Andy closed his eyes and pushed his mouth against Norman’s neck, kissing it wetly. He stopped his hand only when Norman batted it away, his whole frame twitching with oversensitivity.

Norman tried to get up, groaning when his back muscles protested the attempt, so Andy helped him. Norman tucked himself back in, and they both crawled back on the couch - Andy sprawled over it, content and boneless, Norman snuggled up to his side, face pushed into Andy’s neck. He kissed it from time to time, dragged his tongue over the sensitive skin on occasion, and Andy groaned in exasperation.   
“If you want to start a round two, count me out,” he muttered, patting his jeans pockets and looking for his pack of menthols. “I’m too old for that much sex.”   
Norman snorted hearing that. “Sure, Andy,” Norman mumbled into his neck. “Give it another two hours…”

“Not happening,” Andy said, tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip. It was still sore. He fished his cigarettes out finally and pulled away, getting up. The movement caused Norman to land in Andy’s spot on the couch.  
“Hey!” Norman looked up at him, faking a hurt gaze. Andy just rolled his eyes.   
“I’m just going for a smoke,” he explained, shaking the pack in front of Norman’s face.   
“Could smoke here.” Norman scoffed and stretched out on the couch, grabbing a throw pillow and pulling it under his head.   
“I’m pretty sure this room is a no-smoking one,” Andy chuckled and headed to the balcony.

“You’re ridiculous with your no-smoking rooms!” Norman shouted behind him. Andy turned around, feet already on the balcony, a cigarette in one hand, his lighter in the other.  
“I don’t smoke.” He shrugged and lit the stick, taking a long drag.

Norman just laughed and twisted around on the couch, jammed his hand into his pocket and took out his own pack. He fished one cigarette out quickly and lit it without moving from his spot. Andy’s growl of his name was enough to make him try extra hard to puff out big, ominous clouds.

He knew Andy loved his bad boy attitude, no matter what the Brit said… and Norman was pretty sure he had another round in him. Grinning to himself, he kept on smoking, feeling Andy’s burning gaze on him.

It turned out that reality was a lot more enthusiastic than the previously estimated two hours.


End file.
